Ichthys
Ichthys is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. He rules over the Pisces constellation. Background Ichthys is one of the members of the Department of Punishments. Along with punishing sinful humans, he is responsible for filling the reflection pools for the Department of Punishments. His mark of sin is located on the side of his stomach. Ichthys is the son of the god Ichthyo and his wife, the goddess Irina. When Ichthys was very young, he was captured by a group of evil gods who wanted his power. His parents and their best friend were able to save him, but they were all severely injured in the fight. His parents used all their healing power to save Ichthys, but it came at a cost; their powers were drained and they were unable to save their friend. Later on, his parents caught an incurable illness and Ichthys decided to use his powers to save them, but his plan backfired. Though he was able to heal his parents, he lost his immortality as a consequence of altering their destinies. Now a mortal god, he attempts to accept the fact that he will eventually die and tries to live his life to the fullest. He later joins the Department of Punishments and becomes notorious for pranking the other gods (especially his superiors Scorpio and Zyglavis, and sometimes the King of the Heavens). He also prefers to use pranks to punish humans who have sinned, and he is often referred to as the "problem child" of the Department of Punishments because of his mischievous nature. He was marked as a sinner by the King of the Heavens for "inappropriately extreme pranks," however the King actually exiled him to Earth in order to delay the shadow of death that was upon him. Insight Ichthys - A God's Feelings.jpg Appearance Ichthys has neck-length brown hair tied in a half-up and gray eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Ichthys wears the Department of Punishments uniform with the sleeves pushed up, bracelets on his right wrist, a white shirt with the collar opened, and a simple leather necklace with a blue jewel. *'Modern Attire:' Ichthys wears jeans, a light pink shirt, and an unzipped grey hoodie with 3/4 sleeves. *'Winter Attire:' Ichthys wears a camel colored winter coat, and a grey sweater. *'True Form:' Ichthys wears a white high-low chiton that's aqua on the inside, an aqua-colored sash and gold-ringed belt, a golden pauldron on his left shoulder and gold chains draped over his right shoulder, a plain gold armlet on his right arm and a gold and turquoise-jeweled armlet on his left, golden vambraces, a golden circlet with turquoise stones, and gold sandals. He also wears a gold necklace and turquoise jeweled necklace, and a sash that looks like water. Personality Ichthys is a friendly, fun-loving, and easily approachable god. He is also very mischievous and loves to play pranks on the other gods or when punishing humans. His pranks generally mean well, but he has a tendency to cross the line. He states that he pulls pranks on others in order to feel close to them and to distract himself from his fate. He has accepted that he's going to die and wants to live the rest of his life to the fullest and with no regrets. Unlike most gods, he finds humans and Earth interesting. He's knowledgeable about the human lifestyle, but he tends to know about things that you find strange, such as cosplaying and mixers. He tends to get along well with his colleagues and the gods from the Department of Wishes, although most of them are annoyed with his pranks. He's good friends with Altair, Dui, and Teorus, and the latter two are his pranking buddies. He often targets his superiors Scorpio and Zyglavis in his pranks and despite their scary demeanor, he's stated that they aren't as bad as they appear. He also deeply loves his parents, and he never pulls pranks whenever they're around. He likes to tease you and finds your expressions amusing, and he also likes to use you in his pranks. You're the first person who tells him that he has a talent for making people smile with his pranks. He doesn't like it when people worry about him, especially if it's in regard to his mortality. Special Ability Ichthys has the ability to heal one's physical injuries such as cuts, bruises, and various other wounds. Summary of Routes Main Story After choosing Ichthys to save you, you are obligated to help him with his job: punishing sinful humans. You later find yourself helping Ichthys out of your own free will, and the desire to help Ichthys only increases when you find out the real meaning behind his practical jokes and fun-loving personality. The question that remains is: how can Ichthys be saved when so much time has already passed? Epilogue You have been dating Ichthys for some time now, but you always have a desire to do more "couple-y" things with him. One day, you decide to consult Hiyori and she says that there is a temple that you and the Ichthys can go to. You ask Ichthys whether or not he wants to go, he replies yes. Upon arriving at the temple, you realize it's a temple only for people thinking about becoming a couple; it will bring bad luck to those who already are. Ichthys, however, doesn't believe this and he reveals a truth that you never realized he's been hiding: "I've been holding back all this time." Sequel After Ichthys becomes ill, you decide to visit him in the heavens where you unexpectedly meet his parents, Ichthyo and Irina. After being invited to a party the king is throwing for Ichthyo and Irina, you and Ichthys befriend a god named Mykratos. However, after the shocking truth is revealed that Mykratos was behind the recent calamities befalling Ichthys and his parents, Ichthys finds himself scared to face the truth... Sequel Epilogue After everything has been settled with Ichthys' parents and Mykratos, you return to Earth to head up the next big event at work! Your event is a big success, but you work yourself to the point of collapsing in order to pull it off. You've always been there for Ichthys whenever he's under the weather, and now he wants to take care of you... Musings on Love Coming soon... Trivia *His favorite food is Taiyaki. *In the Completion Bonus Image, his eyes are blue instead of gray. *The glyph for Pisces, (♓), represents two fish swimming in opposite directions. The horizontal line symbolizes the yoke that binds the two fish. Additionally, it shows the physical and spiritual plane being bound together into one soul.Pisces (Astrology) *The term for this zodiac derives from Latin, "piscēs", which simply means "fish." *In Modern Greek, the word for this term is 'Ιχθύες' ("ikhthýes"). Hence, he is eponomously named after this, albeit the 'e', which is omitted in his name. His Japanese name, 'イクエス' is specifically based on the Greek name.Pisces *Additionally, the word for Pisces in Japanese is '魚座'("uoza".) '魚' is the character for fish and '座' means 'seat', or 'constellation' in this particular context. So, a literal translation for this term would be "fish zodiac". imiwa? (Japanese dictionary) by Pierre-Phil di Constanzo - "Dictionary - 魚座" *Icthus is known as the Jesus fish and each Greek letter - Ι, χ, θ, υ, ς - mean separate things. 'Ι' stands for Jesus, 'χ' represents the act of baptism, 'θ' means god or godly, 'υ' symbolizes a son, 'ς' represents a saviour. Basically, it translates to "Jesus Christ, the godly son and savior".Ichthus *The Greek mythological tale of this sign is symbolized by two deities: Aphrodite and her son, Eros. They transformed themselves into fish in order to survive an incoming flood."Astrology DS" by Russell Grant - "Academy Graduate: Chapter 1 - The History of Astrology, Pisces" *Ichthys is the only god with an actual life span. **Pisces is the 12th and final sign of the zodiac. In terms of human years, Pisces signifies the period of 77 - 84 years of age. This is the time when most people pass over in the physical world due to old age and subsequently cross over into the spiritual world. Therefore, Ichthys could possibly have a life span because his zodiac is the eldest."The Secret Language of Birthdays" by Gary Goldschneider and Joost Elfers - "The Twelve Signs: Pisces", page 31 **Ichthys in his true form appears on the 'XVIII THE MOON' tarot card. There is a quote beside the cards. On the positive card, Ichthys says: "Someday I'll die, so I want to have as much fun as I can!". This quote further proves that Ichthys is a mortal god. *Ichthys was ranked 5th in the 2015 General Election and #1 in the Dangerously Sweet category. *Ichthys is the second god to be shown with a parent (the first being Teorus), and the first god to be shown with both parents (the second being Krioff). Citations Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Ichthys Category:Characters Category:God Category:Pisces Sign Category:GE2015